List of Inactive Characters
Like any other community, some of Portal Breach's citizens cannot take the pressure. They either die permanently, their souls never re-awakening in the Pool of Souls or depart Gamma-X in search of another gamma to fulfil their needs. The following alphabetical list will contain said citizens, accompanied by a brief history, in order to avoid confusion as to their origins whenever they are referenced. A Aathos Status:' Original Character Abe Sapien Roleplayer: Dippy ''Status: Canon Character'' Duration: June 11, 2009 — June 11, 2011 Abe Sapien is a amphibious humanoid and one of Hellboy and Liz's oldest and closest friends. He accidentally followed them to Portal Breach while he was investigating their disappearances, consequentially having to make a new living like everyone else. While Hellboy worked for Zurg, Abe took his own path. He explored Portal Breach and soon found love in Artemis, otherwise known as Dark Gemini. They lived together in a home he fashioned as closely to how his home was like in the BPRD and had a son together, who was much like Abe and called Adam. However, when Adam was kidnapped by Baba Yaga and rescued by Hellboy, Abe decided to take his family and move to another gamma to be safer. Adam Jensen ''Status: Canon Character'' Adrian and Marcus ''Status: Original Characters'' Aer'ok the Devourer ''Status: Original Character'' Ahsoka Tano ''Status: Canon Character'' Alisdair and Sutekh (v1) ''Status: Original/Fan Characters'' Alex ''Status: Original/Fan Character'' Alex and Ire ''Status: Original Characters'' Alex Louis Armstrong ''Status: Canon Character'' Alexander Thunderstorm ''Status: Original Character'' Aluin Futalas ''Status: Original Character'' Amara Leto ''Type: Fan Character'' Amara was a relatively young and low-ranking member of clan Tremere from old World of Darkness. She was curious and called herself a scholar. She was experienced in martial arts, though this was never shown since she never got into a fight. Her main interest was in the secret history of her world and meeting Lilith rather stunned her. However, due to not being used to being among others that were not kindred, she spoke a little about her abilities with magic and a bit of her findings (presenting them as curiousities of a dead world-which they were) with those other than Arius Lamont, her rightful superior. By all right of their laws, she could have met final death for the small transgression. Instead, the young kindred found her sight and speech stricken from her until he saw fit. Unfortunately, the older Tremere vanished, leaving her to deal with the seal. So, using a page from Arius's book, she used an interesting type of magic to get around the seal, by borrowing a voice from Jana and another citizen's hearing. Though the borrowed bits returned to them, Amara kept a voice and her sight, having bested Arius in that regard. She spent her following days in fear that she could not gather the components for an artificial soul before Arius's return, which she was assured of. This turned out to be a moot point-she was visited by the young Rhys, who fed from her. His story, which was quite vague appeared to indicate that she was drained to death. If it is indeed true or if she fled the Gamma is unknown-but the young boy was punished by execution for it. Amaterasu ''Status: Canon Character'' An incarnation of the Sun Goddess of all Nippon, Amaterasu has taken the form a white wolf with red markings. Ambrosia Middlewoods ''Status: Original Character'' Ambrosia Middlewoods was a young elf woman of great beauty from an unknown world. She unfortunatly fell into a bad relationship with the self proclaimed villian Nanthax shortly after arriving in Portal Breach. Their relationship boardered on abusive, and it was not long before she cut it off. Quiet and motherly Ambroasia found herself drawn to the young orphan girl known as Ttone. Befriending the little girl, Ambroasia took it upon herself to take care of Ttone as a sort of foster mother. Later on she married Vlad Masters and became pregnant with his child. However she soon disappeared, leaving a very worried Vlad and Ttone to wonder what had become of her and her baby. Though the baby was found Ambrosia never was, her whereabouts remain a mystery to this day. Amon ''Status: Canon/Fan Character'' Anna Valentine ''Status: Fan Character'' Anna Marie Valentine, sometimes more often known as Anei Kaen, was a vampire. She was born in the 1800's, sister to Aya Valentine. The sisters were parted when very young and raised by different parents. While Aya became a typical girl for the period, Anna was quite different. She was forcibly turned at sixteen and suffered amnesia of her true name, taking on the name Anei Kaen. She came to Portal Breach and rediscovered both her sister and her past. The second year she met and began a relationship with the very unstable individual, Phantom. The two became very close and it happened, the impossible did: she conceived and bore a strange hybrid of dead and undead, Rhys Valentine. Around this time she prefered to be called by her true name and became more of a warrior. She and Phantom formalized their relationship around that time in a very quiet, private service with Hellboy presiding. However, it was also around this time that Anna began disappearing for longer and longer periods with little or no explaination of where she was, alienating her sister and neglecting child and spouse. Her final disappearence came before the death of her child and the murder of her spouse. Apollo Justice ''Status: Canon Character'' Aqua ''Status: Canon Character'' Archer ''Status: Canon Character'' Ariel Draco Thornewolf ''Status: Original Character'' Arius Lamont ''Status: Fan Character'' Arius Lamont was an attorney originally from Los Angeles, who preferred to keep the fact that he was a vampire a secret. As a member of the Tremere vampire clan, Arius specialized in Thaumaturgry, otherwise known as blood magic. He could sometimes speak with others via telepathy, such as Kev, and feigned being devout with having made a home at the Church's Chantry. However, his true goal was to consume souls in order to become stronger. He enlisted Cailia Hallow and Barry to work for him and bring him hapless victims. Some of those whom he preyed upon were Anei, Adrian, MaDOS, Danielle Masters, Rhys, Phantom, and Vlad Masters. After some slight disagreements, he worked out a partnership with Dr. Facilier, who gave him a gem containing the soul of Delila Jones, who was swiftly gobbled up. Wise, a dimwitted fox, had half of his soul taken as well, along with one-time victim Jake, and Markus Mikelson. Cailia herself had half of her soul taken, and was given a contract for working with Arius. He fell into a deep sleep for a time before re-awakening. However, his return was short-lived. It wasn't long until he disappeared once more, something noticed by the news, Kev, and Psyche. The last anyone had heard, Arius had been taken to Gamma-P, very fitting with his smugness and pride. Artemis Sophia Theia ''Status: Original Character'' Artie Luhrman / Stephanie ''Status: Original Characters'' Atena "Pastaa" Ciphion ''Status: Original Character'' Atlas ''Status: Canon Character'' Autumn ''Status: Original Character'' Ava Wyreth ''Status: Original Character'' Ayalah Levi ''Status: Original/Fan Character'' B Bane ''Status: Canon/Fan Character'' Barry ''Status: Canon Character'' Barry the Chopper formly a murderer living Amestris , was turned into a soul-bounded armor created with the use of alchemy. While residing in an abandoned labatory he was to gaurd the site of a philosopher's stone creation site. After destuction of said place he was taken into the custody of Colonel Roy Mustang, though in secret, known only to Mustang's loyal underlings. Though even with having an insatiable lust for blood and carnage, he strangely enough soon integrated with Portal Breach's ragtag society. As a cover, Barry owned and ran a butcher and deli, where he lived with Zippy and Cailia, with a rather... questionable meat source. He got into quite a few skirmishes and fights but usually kept his murderous tendencies on a leash until he knew he was not being watched. He took part in numerous illegal activities such as raiding Carrie's laboratory, working for Arius, and making a Philosopher's Stone with Cailia, as well as taking part in the mass murder of Lilith Cashlin. Batman ''Status: Canon Character'' Benjamin Tennyson ''Status: Canon Character'' Black-Leg Sanji ''Status: Canon Character'' Blackiyin ''Status: Canon Character'' Blade Toyaka ''Status: Original Character'' Blanco ''Status: Original/Fan Character'' Blazing Flame Shana ''Status: Canon Character'' Blue Spy ''Status: Canon/Fan Character'' Bonkers ''Status: Canon Character'' Booster ''Status: Canon Character'' Bootes May ''Status: Original Character'' Briefers Rock ''Status: Canon Character'' Bun-Bun ''Status: Canon Character'' Buu and Hercule ''Status: Canon Characters'' Buzz Lightyear ''Status: Canon Character'' C Calamity ''Status: Original Character'' Captain America ''Status: Canon Character'' Carl, the Evil Cockroach Wizard ''Status: Canon Character'' Carrie Akyla ''Status: Original Character'' Carrie Akyla was a half-human, half-cat hybrid, as well as a reincarnated Egyptian priestess. She also possessed mental powers such as reading minds, creating objects out of thin air, and was a scientist keenly interested in robotics and weaponry. In her original homeworld, another version of Earth where humans and human-cat hybrids lived together, she was a superhero and used her powers for good. On Portal Breach, she simply decided to deal in robotics, although she did try out for the Police Force once before being refused. Casshern '''''Status: Canon Character Casshern , a robot created by Braiking Boss' top scientist Ohji. Cassim and Iago Status:' Canon Characters Castiel ''Status: Canon Character'' Celes Chère ''Status: Canon Character'' Chris ''Status: Original Character'' Christine ''Status: Original/Fan Character'' Cinderella ''Status: Canon Character'' Cole McGrath ''Status: Canon Character'' Commander Nebula ''Status: Canon Character'' Cosmo and Wanda ''Status: Canon Characters'' Crona and Ragnarok ''Status: Canon Characters'' CyberCat ''Status: Original/Fan Character'' Cybersix ''Status: Canon Character'' D Danielle Masters ''Status: Canon Character'' Danielle "Dani" Masters, originally Danielle "Dani" Phantom, was a half-human, half-human ghost. Danny Masters ''Status: Original/Fan Character'' Darius ''Status: Original Character'' Dark Samus ''Status: Canon Character'' Darth Vader ''Status: Canon Character'' Deadpool ''Status: Canon Character'' Deadsilver ''Status: Fan Character'' Delila Jones ''Status: Original Character'' Delila Jones was a djinn, or genie. Initially wanting to keep her identity secret, she pretended being a wandering musician. She had a great dislike for humans and was known for saying so. This lead to most of the human population disliking her in return. Cursed, Delila was forced to grant the wish of anyone who simply uttered the phrase "I wish.." as punishment for wanting to pursue her own goals instead of serving humanity selflessly. The chocker around her neck was the sorce of the curses power, placed on her by god when she strayed from her path. Knowledge of her curse soon became wide spread, leading to some individuals to take advantage of it. One in particular, a Dr. Facilier, wished to harness the raw magic power that was stored inside her. Using her curse against her he forced her to sign a contract, and wished so that she was unable to speak of it to anyone. However, because of her curse her power was unable to be stolen. The curse however could be broken, but only by someone who truely loved Delila. Eventually it was broken by Blade Toyaka, however this only led to Facilier taking Delila's magic. Rage filled at being made a mere mortal, Delila demanded that the Police Force arrest Facilier and get her her powers back. However they were not able to do so before Delila was killed in a fight against the powerful Dr. Doom. Before her death she agreed to marry Blade and become his wife. Deveraux ''Status: Original Character'' Dex S. Toyaka ''Status: Original Character'' Diamonds Droog ''Status: Canon Character'' Dimitri Katarkovichr ''Status: Original Character'' Ditto ''Status: Original Character'' Dr. Albert Wily ''Status: Canon Character'' Dr. Doom ''Status: Canon Character'' Dr. Facilier ''Status: Canon Character'' Dr. Horrible ''Status: Canon Character'' Dr. Mrs. the Monarch ''Status: Canon Character'' Dr. Nefarious ''Status: Canon Character'' Dr. Ozma Furbanna ''Status: Canon Character'' Drake Winterheart ''Status: Original Character'' E Emm & Dannet '''Status: Original Characters'' Enna Status:'' Original Character'' A young shinto priestesses from an alternate reality of earth. Enna had strange relationships with a dog demon by the name of "Shadow" before she fell into portal breach. It is thought that they were lovers, however, he was never mentioned much. During her stay in Portal Breach she had a relationship with Kenji, a citizen who arrived not shortly after herself. She believed herself to be pregnant at one point, and confused several people later one. Claiming to believe that she "lost" the baby, while some times also claiming to have never been pregnant at all. She eventually disappeared. Entemo'at Formega Status:'' Original Character'' Equius Zahhak Status:'' Canon Characters'' Eric Fang Status:'' Original/Fan Character'' Erin Frame Status:'' Original/Fan Character'' Erin Lakran Status:'' Original Character'' Espio Status:'' Canon Character'' Etna Status:'' Canon Character'' Evil Majin Buu Status:'' Canon Character'' Exile Status:'' Canon Character'' F Faceless Status:'' Original Character'' Fiddlesticks Status:'' Canon Character'' Flame Ciphion Status:'' Original Character'' Flash Man Status:'' Canon/Fan Character'' Fluttershy Status:'' Canon Character'' Flynn Rider Status:'' Canon Character'' Frank West Status:'' Canon Character'' Frankie Foster Status:'' Canon Character'' G Gamzee Status:'' Canon Character'' Ganon Status:'' Original Character'' Garrus Vakarian Status:'' Canon Character'' Gelphorm Newton Status:'' Original Character'' Gengar Status:'' Fan Character'' Ghostfreak Status:'' Canon/Fan Character'' Ghostring Status:'' Original Character'' Gildemeir Status:'' Original/Fan Character'' Ginny Weasley Status:'' Canon Character'' Glenn Status:'' Original Character'' Glyph Status:'' Original Character'' Goliath Status:'' Canon Character'' Green/Ling Status:'' Canon Character'' Gregory House, M.D. Status:'' Canon Character'' Grimlock Status:'' Canon Character'' Griphook Status:'' Canon Character'' H HAL 9000 Status:'' Canon Character'' Harry Potter Status:'' Canon/Fan Character'' Heat Man Status:'' Canon Character'' Hei Status:'' Canon Character'' Hellboy Status:'' Canon Character'' HIM Status:'' Canon Character'' HK-47 Status:'' Canon Character'' Hot Shot Status:'' Canon Character'' Hsi Wu Status:'' Canon Character'' I Integra Hellsing Status:'' Canon Character'' Iron Jan Status:'' Original Character'' Itachi Uchiha Status:'' Canon Character'' J Jackle Status:'' Canon Character'' Jak and Daxter Status:'' Canon Characters'' Jake the Dog Status:'' Canon Character'' Jaxsem Status:'' Original Character'' Jeff, the Spider Status:'' Canon Character'' Joker Status:'' Canon Character'' Jonesy Status:'' Original/Fan Character'' K Kal-ma Status:'' Original/Fan Character'' Kamina Status:'' Canon Character'' Karkat Vantas Status:'' Canon Character'' Keaton Status:'' Original/Fan Character'' Kefka Palazzo Status:'' Canon Character'' Ken Ichijouji Status:'' Canon Character'' Kenji Status:'' Original/Fan Character'' Kieran Status:'' Original Character'' Kila Jookiba Status:' Fan Character Kila Ilo was an anthropomorphic experiment. Part-mammal, part-plant, she had an uncanny fondness for fire and a very in-your-face approach to things. She tried to attack Zurg on the monarch's second day at Portal Breach but was stopped by Hellboy who had also just arrived to the gamma. She had a crush on Invader Zim and was a self-proclaimed scientist. She was one of the first citizens of Portal Breach, and also one of the first who disappeared, having presumably left for another gamma. Kirin '''Status: Original/Fan Character'' Kisame Hoshigaki Status:'' Canon Character'' Kit Ballad Status:'' Canon Character'' Kiyone Makibi Status:'' Canon Character'' Knockout and Breakdown Status:'' Canon Characters'' Koschei Status:'' Canon/Fan Character'' Krystal Status:'' Canon Character'' Kuro R. Status:'' Original Character'' Kurogane Status:'' Canon Character'' Kuzco Status:' Canon Character Kuzco was a young human male who was quite arrogant as well as spoiled. Being an emperor where he was from did not help his case. However, he showed daring in offering to help during Glitch-X but died at the hands of a mind-controlled Hellboy. L Lady D '''Status: Original Character'' Lamelian Ignis Status:'' Original Character'' Larkspur Status:'' Original Character'' Layla/Iblis Status:'' Original Character'' Leslie O'Rinn Status:'' Original Character'' Lightning Farron Status:'' Canon Character'' Lilith Cashlin Status:' Canon Character Lilith Cashlin, otherwise known as The Siren, was a human mercenary who had the ability to temporarily turn herself invisible for a time. Lin Beifong '''Status: Canon Character'' Linda Danvers/Supergirl Status:'' Canon Character'' Liz and Zenith Status:'' Original/Fan Characters'' Liz Sherman Status:'' Canon Character'' M MaDOS Roleplayer(s): DrZoidSpock / Anthiena Type: Canon Character / Fan Character MaDOS was a female andriod created by Vlad Masters fashioned to look like Danny Fenton's mother, the woman he was in love with but could not have. Due to an odd course of events involving an alternate version of Danny called Daniel Masters, MaDOS acquired the memories of Daniel's mother, Madeline DeBlanc, and believed herself to be human, thus acquiring two souls in the process. She worked at Portal Breach's hospital as a nurse until she was shut down by Barry and Cailia. Evil Emperor Zurg keeps her face as a keepsake. Markus Mikelson Status:' Original Character Markus Mikelson was a young human male who had aspirations of joining Portal Breach's Police Force. He tried out but was turned away due to there already being more than enough police officers at the time. Unfortunately, he met a quick end at the hands of Barry, who then took him to Arius to consume his soul. Maes Hughes '''Status: Canon Character'' Makina and Ouri Status:'' Canon Characters'' Markus Milkeson Status:'' Original Character'' May Status:'' Canon/Fan Character'' Mecha Latios Status:'' Original/Fan Character'' Mega Man Status:'' Canon Character'' Megabyte Status:'' Canon Character'' Megamind Status:'' Canon Character'' Megatron Status:'' Canon Character'' Metal Man Status:'' Canon Character'' Metroman Status:'' Canon Character'' Michaelangelo Status:'' Canon Character'' Minerva Sparkstar Status:'' Original Character'' Mira Status:'' Canon Character'' Mira Nova Status:'' Canon Character'' Miriam Godwinson Status:'' Canon Character'' Mituna Captor Status:'' Canon Character'' Moistar Knightscar Status:'' Original Character'' Moka Akashiya Status:'' Canon Character'' Morgana Status:'' Original Character'' Morgana Faeliel was a human female witch who was well over five-hundred years old. She was married five times and had a daughter with her third husband, Calamity, who followed her mother's footsteps in witchcraft. Mork from Ork Status:'' Canon Character'' Mumbo Jumbo Status:'' Canon Character'' Muse Status:'' Original Character'' Mushu Status:'' Canon Character'' N Nagisa Furukawa Status:'' Canon Character'' Nanthax Status:'' Origanal/Fan Character'' Naruto Uzumaki Status:'' Canon Character'' Natron Status:'' Canon Character'' Natsu Dragneel Status:'' Canon Character'' Nergal Status:'' Canon Character'' Nergal Jr. Status:'' Canon Character'' Nightfall Status:'' Original/Fan Character'' Nikki Status:'' Original Character'' Niko and Toby Volkova Status:'' Canon Characters'' Nu Gundam Status:'' Original Character'' Nyoka Amiri Status:'' Original Character'' O Ophelia Status:'' Original Character'' Overcast Status:'' Original Character'' P Parasite Status:'' Canon Character'' Perry, the Platypus Status:'' Canon Character'' Phaedrus Librali Status:'' Original Character'' Phantom Status:' Canon/Fan Character Phantom was a ghost from another world, sociopathic and rather psychotic. He has freely admitted to being schizophrenic and due to glitching, regained a human form. He almost glitched out of existance but avoided it though incurring Evil Emperor Zurg's wrath. He seemed to delight in the pain of others, cruel and boastful (though this is not without reason-only one could say that they beat him one-on-one in a tie) and arrogant. He was not an unpleasant-looking man and gained a relationship with Anna Valentine, their first date turning into a battle with a zombie. However, he was quite surprised by her conception of what would turn out to be a son. He took part in a tournament thrown by Zurg and managed to survive, which only three had managed to do. He had difficulties with those from his world and beat both his sister and old rival handily. He would assault the rival after she split him into his originial halfs, Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius. Portal-X and Nergal saw fit to intervene in the bitter feud, giving both a empathic link so that they could not hurt one another anymore and him a connection to Nergal. The link was severed and the two would be at least civil to one another afterwards. He did keep the connection, which became relevant after Nergal's vacation became an imprisonment in Gamma-O. He volunteered for the expedition and helped rescue hostages. It was at that time that Phantom's mellowing began in earnest, staying, with two exceptions, with his son, even caring for an unrelated child, Ttone without being asked. He stopped fighting unless provoked, though he was still sort of insulting. He died and left Rhys unattended, not knowing yet of his wife's disappearence. He returned to Rhys being imprisoned, vowing honestly to make real change. When he found out about Anna vanishing, he found himself broken-hearted and feeling betrayed. Unfortunately, when he went to face the consequences of his neglect, he found Rhys already executed for killing another. He was overcome with grief and tried to speak to those closest to Rhys about his death and found himself blamed and reviled more for it than anything else he had ever done. Overcast tore out his vocal cords and Jana, though very angry with him, dragged him to the hospital and left him there. He was not noticed in time, bleeding out on the floor to death. He never returned, remaining dead in shame. Pinkie Pie '''Status: Canon Character'' Primrose Popinjay Status:'' Original/Fan Character'' Prince of Khorne Status:'' Original/Fan Character'' Prince Vegeta Status:'' Canon Character'' Princess Eloara Status:'' Original Character'' Priscilla Asagiri Status:'' Canon Character'' Professor Hershel Layton Status:'' Canon Character'' Professor Zweistein Status:'' Canon Character'' Prokhor Zakharov Status:'' Canon Character'' Proxy Status:'' Original/Fan Character'' Psyche Status: Fan Character'' '''thumb|left|link=File:Psyche.pngPsyche '''was a fae hybrid with powerful powers of empathy, sometimes appearing to others as people they wanted or needed to see. When she first arrived in Portal Breach, she was a ghost of her former self, as she had been murdered by her husband many years ago. Psyche became acquainted with the Masters family, and when Dani was possessed by her 'echo' of her lost childhood, it was Psyche who had created a new body for the echo to reside in, coming to be known as '''Meredith. She also put the soul of Prince Daniel's mother into MaDOS, so he could have his mother back. Two months after she arrived, Psyche called the faes of Portal Breach to her: Meredith, Ember, Cosmo and Wanda, and Valerie. Ember and Valerie had been granted fae status by Psyche herself, and for a purpose: She was creating New Avalon, and she achieved this with the help and powers of her fellow faes. Ember and Valerie got a place on her court, and Psyche herself was the Queen. Not long after however, Psyche transferred herself out of Gamma X to bring Hellboy's father instead. In her absence, Morgana took her place as Queen, and Meredith eventually returned to Dani's mind. However, almost two months after she left, Morgana made a plan. Using trinkets Psyche had previously summoned, and the power of Avalon, she resurrected and brought back Psyche, who had been in Gamma U. This made her into her full part-human part-fae form, instead of her ghost form. Dani was there as well, and informed her of Meredith's return to her mind. Psyche didn't seem to really mind or care. She came to witness the Garden blow up the monster house of Valerie, since she had disappeared. When Garden's explosives failed to ignite, she helped it along. In November, Psyche came to visit Arius and offered him a gift of anything he wanted, which was a claim to New Avalon, as its King. As winter came, the jedi Ahsoka came. In her attempts to become a Jedi knight, she called upon Psyche to help her train. Psyche only did this once, but Ahsoka still succeded. When Mr. Dark came and his aura went out, Ahsoka was plagued with a false vision, of herself killing Psyche. In the time they had trained, Ahsoka had gained a crush on Psyche, and the idea of killing her horrified her. She went to visit Psyche and told her of the vision, and soon fled. Mr. Dark's aura rampaged Psyche, and she stumbled in the city, weakened. Ahsoka, Morgana, Blade, and Bonkers found her, and attempted to help. Morgana and Psyche had previously gotten intimate, as Morgana had trapped her Succubus within her and the Succubus, fueled by Dark's aura, wanted greatly to tempt Psyche to sin, and thus they got physical. Blade had also previously gained a crush on Psyche, after she helped him deal with Delila's death, thus during their attempts to help, all three admitted their love for her. Their emotions, and Bonker's emotions of pure friendship, grounded her. After the Dark fiasco, Psyche went to speak with Morgana. Morgana was in a relationship with Eric, and told her that she prefered to be monogamous. Psyche respected her decision, staying with Blade and Ahsoka. Morgana was killed, and Ahsoka eventually left, replaced by another version of herself, leaving Psyche and Blade together. In the end, however, while searching for a Datamine, Psyche was killed, and this time stayed dead, leaving Blade alone once more. Q Quick Man '''Status: Canon Character'' R R.I.T.A. XP1 Status:'' Original Character'' Rapunzel Status:'' Canon Character'' Rarity Status:'' Canon Character'' Rayman Status:'' Canon Character'' Rayne Status:'' Canon Character'' Re-l Mayer Status:'' Canon Character'' Red Hood Status:'' Canon Character'' Red Medic Status:'' Canon/Fan Character'' Red Spy Status:'' Canon/Fan Character'' Rellé Status:'' Original Character'' Rhys Valentine Status:'' Original Character'' The curious spawn of a vampire and half ghost. It still baffels the citizens of Portal Breach as just how Rhy's could exist. His mother, Anne Valentine (Anei) eventually disappeared from Portal Breach all together. Leaving the boy alone with his absent father, Phantom. With no one to watch him the child ended up commiting one of the greatest crimes that a vampire could. Diablerie. Found guilty the child was put to death, causing much grief among several citizens who had come to like the boy, but were unable to remove him from his parents. Rikuo Nura Status:'' Canon Character'' Rip van Winkle Status:'' Canon Character'' Ritsuka Status:'' Canon Character'' Rock Zilla Status:'' Canon Character'' Rocket Raccoon Status:'' Canon Character'' Romac Status:'' Canon Character'' Roronoa Zoro Status:'' Canon Character'' Roxanne Ritchi Status:'' Canon Character'' Roy Mustang Status:'' Canon Character'' S Sabaku no Gaara Status:'' Canon Character'' Samus Aran Status:'' Canon Character'' Sarafina Status:'' Original Character'' Sarah Pendragon Status:'' Original Character'' Samara Fifer (Shift) Status:'' Canon Character'' Scarecrow Status:'' Canon Character'' Schrödinger Status:'' Canon Character'' SCP-1222 Status:'' Original/Fan Character'' Selena Devonshire Status:'' Orginal Character'' Selim Bradley Status:'' Canon Character'' Sepheraim Status:'' Original Character'' Shadow Man Status:'' Canon Character'' Shaeld Status:'' Canon/Fan Character'' Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Status:'' Canon Characters'' Shan Tiin Status:'' Original/Fan Character'' Shou Nagare Status:'' Original/Fan Character'' Sideswipe Status:'' Canon Character'' Silver Status:'' Original Character'' Simon Status:'' Original Character'' SkeletwinMischief Status:'' Original Character'' Skull Kid Status:'' Canon Character'' Skye and Timmy Status:'' Original Characters'' Slade Status:'' Canon Character'' Soleanna Status:'' Original Character'' Sollux Captor Status:'' Canon Character'' Soma Cruz Status:'' Canon Character'' Son Goku Status:'' Canon Character'' Spades Slick Status:'' Canon Character'' Squall Leonhart Status:'' Canon Character'' Sranko Status:'' Original Character'' Starscream Status:'' Canon Character'' Stasik Status:'' Original/Fan Character'' STEEV Status:'' Original Character'' Sun Wukong Status:'' Unknown'' Sunstreaker Status:'' Canon Character'' Swindle Status:'' Canon Character'' Sygnus/Journey Status:'' Original Character'' Sylvanas Windrunner Status:'' Canon Character'' Syphin Status:'' Original Character'' T Tali'Zorah vas Normandy Status:'' Canon Character'' Tank Status:'' Original Character'' Tav Status:'' Original Character'' Tenho Status:'' Canon Character'' Tenzin Status:'' Canon Character'' Terezi Pyrope Status:'' Canon Character'' Terra Branford Status:'' Canon Character'' The Captain Status:'' Canon Character'' The Cat Status:'' Canon Character'' The Garden Status:'' Original Character'' The Medic Status:'' Canon/Fan Character'' The Sniper Status:'' Canon Character'' The White Queen Status:'' Canon Character'' Thomas Steele Status:'' Original Character'' Tiberius Stormsong Status:'' Original Character'' Toushirou Hitsugaya Status:'' Canon Character'' Travis Touchdown Status:'' Canon Character'' Trevor and Eona Status:'' Original/Fan Characters'' Tron Status:'' Canon Character'' Tsurara Status:'' Canon Character'' Turbo Man Status:'' Canon Character'' Ty Parsec Status:'' Canon Character'' U V Vash the Stampede Status:'' Canon Character'' Vega Status:'' Original Character'' Vergil Status:'' Canon Character'' Verlana Status:'' Original Character'' Veruta Gearpaw Status:'' Original Character'' Viktor Status:'' Original/Fan Character'' Vincent Law Status:'' Canon Character'' Vincent Valentine Status:'' Canon Character'' Vivi Ornitier Status:'' Canon Character'' Vlad Masters Status:'' Canon Character'' W Warp Darkmatter Status:'' Canon Character'' Wise Freedom Status:'' Original Character'' Wreck-Gar Status:'' Canon Character'' Wybie Lovat Status:'' Canon Character'' X Xenon Status:' Original/Fan Character Xenon was an eighteen-year-old human female who was inspired to escape slavery by, strangely enough, the Evil Emperor Zurg. Upon her arrival to Portal Breach and meeting Zurg, she grew attached to him and began to follow him everywhere. Hellboy, a newcomer like them at the time, also became a close friend of Xenon and Zurg's, and together the three of them had a very eventful first year on Portal Breach. Unfortunately, Xenon had the tendency to make flippant decisions and ran away every so often due to her traumatic past and not wishing to be a burden on people. This troubled Hellboy and Zurg the first time it occurred, but Xenon had soon returned. The second time this happened, however, they were unable to locate her and grew to accept that she had probably left the gamma for good. But this was not the case. After being gone for close to a year and a half, Xenon returned once more. The reason for her long absence was vague, but her return brought about worse complications. Zurg was enraged whilst Hellboy longed for old times. The three of them eventually reconciled, but soon afterwards Xenon mysteriously disappeared for a third and final time. Xephera Morrison '''Status: Orginal Character'' XL Status:'' Canon Character'' XR Status:'' Canon Character'' Y Z Z ??? Status:'' Original Character'' Zachary Bonaparte Status:'' Original/Fan Character'' Zaelf Josephine Nicolesca Status:'' Original Character'' Zeb Brooks Status:'' Original Character'' Zephyr Status:'' Original Character'' Zero Status:'' Canon Character'' Zhuge Liang Status:'' Canon Character'' Zillion Status:'' Original Character'' Zinnia Status: 'Original/Fan character Zinnia worked at the Deku Palace as a guard in training to help protect the Deku Princess after the kidnapping by the monsters in Woodfall when the swamp had been poisoned. Before arriving in Portal Breach, she had never seen anything outside the swamp, although she loved to hear stories about the rest of Termina. Zippy Sokoll '''Status: Original Character'' Zuko Status:'' Canon Character'' *